


there is beauty in the way of things

by Anonymous



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I thought it'd be a good idea for a meetcute sooo, I wrote a little thing, based off a job I never got to have because of the pandemic, does a little dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The floorboard underneath her shoes creaked, and Luz was drawn out of her thoughts again and focused back on her last job of the day. Tomorrow a group of kids were coming and Luz was printing free family passes to hand out, but today visitors were slow and few. It was nice working at such a quiet location. The smell of aged wood and the salty air that came from being near the ocean always made Luz feel refreshed and ready to face anything. She took another glance out the window that sat next to the printer, giving an overlook of the front lawn and the fence that had been placed on the cliffside leading down to the waves. She could hear the water on the rocks, could see the start of the forest across the road that bordered the side of the house, and could spot the girl laying down on the lawn.Luz did a double take.There wasn’t supposed to be a girl laying down on the lawn.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	there is beauty in the way of things

**Author's Note:**

> hihi its wisdom / adhdnoceda on twt 😁 hi

It was a miracle, Luz thought, that she was lucky enough to have _just_ the right connections to get her hours done here. 

When Principal Bump told her she needed to get in her mandatory community service hours to graduate, Luz knew she could get it done in the summer, and where she could do it. So that’s why one month ago she knocked on the door to The Owl House, and grinned at the old family friend who ran her _favorite_ homemade-museum.

Well, it wasn’t a _museum_ , per say, Luz didn’t actually know what to call it. A data center, maybe? All she knew was Eda _loved_ owls, so one day she bought this house and turned it into a center for her to dedicate her life researching them. With the help of her friend King she found a way to make money off of it too, as Eda always did. The Owl Lady, as Eda liked to be called, met Luz’s mother in college, and they’d been best friends ever since. So when she was given an opportunity to work under two of her favorite people (or demon, in King's case) how could she say no?

The floorboard underneath her shoes creaked, and Luz was drawn out of her thoughts again and focused back on her last job of the day. Tomorrow a group of kids were coming and Luz was printing free family passes to hand out, but today visitors were slow and few. It was nice working at such a quiet location. The smell of aged wood and the salty air that came from being near the ocean always made Luz feel refreshed and ready to face anything. She took another glance out the window that sat next to the printer, giving an overlook of the front lawn and the fence that had been placed on the cliffside leading down to the waves. Luz could hear the water on the rocks, could see the start of the forest across the road that bordered the side of the house, and could spot the girl laying down on the lawn.

Luz did a double take.

There wasn’t supposed to be a girl laying down on the lawn.

Not like it wasn’t allowed, obviously, in fact Luz saw people sitting on the front lawn all the time. Infact, The Owl House’s lawn was a very popular spot when the city across the water held its annual firework show. Before she began working there, Luz would always head over for some ice cream and watch the spectacle herself out of the window.

However, despite how common of an occurrence it was, Luz was still intrigued. Maybe it was the girls green hair or maybe it was the fact she was completely alone- but she lingered in Luz’s mind for another second, before Luz returned to her task at hand and finished up her work. By the time her mom had driven by to pick her up, the girl was gone, and Luz’s mind had moved on too. To other things, like going to the park with her friends Willow and Gus after this, or spending some time playing board games with King. Maybe the two of them could come over to Luz’s house for dinner with her mom. Luz wouldn’t have to worry about some random girl on the front lawn ever again.

  
  
  


Well, until she saw her again the next day, and the next, and pretty much every single day Luz worked there after. With it, everyday Luz would get a little more curious. She’d stare out the window just a little longer. One day she swore the girl had been wearing an Azura shirt. She was too far away to tell, but the purple and white was such a specific shade Luz would recognize it anywhere, symbolizing the character from her favorite book series that she had loved so much. Her love for Azura even expanded into her wardrobe, influencing the hoodie she wore almost everywhere.

That was the final straw for her. That’s when she walked up to Eda and _begged_ her to let Luz leave early or take a break or something- because she needed to talk to this mystery girl or it would kill her.

(Eda said she was overexaggerating, Luz was positive she wasn’t.)

When she finally got the okay- which wasn’t hard to get. Luz considered maybe she should’ve asked before, Eda probably would’ve said yes then, too. Either way, there was no time to dwell on that when Luz ran out onto the front lawn, and immediately stopped in her tracks.

Luz Noceda was impulsive, and quick, and she knew if she didn’t think about what she was saying beforehand she’d end up infodumping her guts out. Despite all that, Luz definitely didn’t realize _how_ she’d talk to this mystery girl. Maybe this entire decision was another impulse Luz was going to regret in about five minutes. Luz shuffled her feet in the grass for a minute, trying to work up the courage to say something. 

That’s when the girl started to get up.

Oh no, Luz _refused_ to back out now.

“Wait!”

The girl turned, and Luz realized that was the first time she’d had a good look at this mystery person's face. She noticed her hair was dyed, that much could be told from her brown roots. It _was_ an Azura shirt, Luz noticed. Also golden eyes, too, that stared her down with a quirked eyebrow and a panicked look.

Oh right. Luz was supposed to be talking.

“Uhm, I saw you laying out here-” Luz began, but was interrupted.

“Oh- am I not allowed? Augh, I am _so sorry_ -” The girl began frantically. “My friend Skara told me that you could sit on the lawn of this place and I didn’t even think to ask if it was actually allowed- I’ll leave. Sorry, sorry.”

“No!” Luz reached out for her hand, before her critical thinking skills kicked in and she stopped herself from randomly grabbing some girls arm. “I mean, it’s okay! I just.. see you out here every time I work. I thought it’d be nice to talk to you?” The confidence in Luz’s voice faded near the end of her sentence and part of her wished she could vanish into a cloud of smoke.

“Oh.” The girl giggled- actually _giggled._ “Well uhm, hi. I’m Amity.”

Amity.

Luz smiled. “I’m Luz. I work here, with Eda- uh, she runs this place.”

“Oh, cool!” Amity faltered. “What.. is it exactly? I mean I know it’s The Owl House- but what’s it about?”

Luz’s eyes widened. “Oh! Basically Eda wanted to study owls and stuff, and decided to start telling other people what she learned. She basically knows _everything_ about _any_ kind of owl- she’s super smart.” She smiled, proud she had such a cool mentor. 

There was something funny about Amity, Luz noticed, while she rambled on about Eda and how she managed to successfully _somehow_ work her way into legally owning owls. No matter how much Luz got sidetracked, no matter how many new webs she started while trying to get to the point, Amity listened. With so much intent and care. No one ever listens to Luz, or at least she didn’t think so. It just felt like everyone kind of heard. Processed that Luz was speaking- that she was saying words that _should_ make sense. But they never understood, or remembered. Luz couldn’t blame them. She didn’t understand herself half the time. 

But Amity understood, it seemed. Or at least she tried her best to.

Luz liked that.

* * *

It happened again the next day. This time, Amity waited a bit longer. For Luz’s shift to be over. Eventually they learned the others schedules- what days Luz would be working, what days she wouldn’t be. It helped Amity plan when to stay longer, and plan when to go home. This particular day, however, Luz’s shift had ended, and they sat on the lawn together. Scrunching up the grass in their hands and letting themselves listen to the waves as they talked about their favorite Azura character, or something like that.

“You wouldn’t happen to go to Hexside, would you?” Amity asked quickly, patting her hands against her sides as she waited for an answer.

“I do! Wow, you’re a really good guesser- what gave it away?” Luz raised an eyebrow, digging her heels into the ground- sitting didn’t give her much room to swing her legs.

Amity pointed to the ‘HEXSIDE’ pin on Luz’s bag.

Oh, yeah, okay. 

“Oh. I forgot about that. I didn’t know you went, though! I must have missed you. Uh, what’re you doing for your hours?” Luz asked, moving her hand to fiddle with the strap of her bag.

Amity stiffened, and looked around. Like someone might hear, or see. There was no one, obviously. Or atleast, no one who would care. Finally, she spoke.

“I read to kids at the library. It’s no big deal- just for the hours, y’know.” She explained. 

Something about her tone made Luz smile. 

Luz also gathered that Amity was popular after a while. Yea, it was summer break, and she had no way of knowing for _sure-_ but there was an aura to Amity Blight, that exuded confidence and Luz just knew. 

One day, she stuck out her fist to Amity and handed her a plus two free family pass. 

“You can bring up to two people with you using this. Or you can throw it out, I won’t be mad, but it’s a free ticket to the house.” She explained, pointing to the description on the back. “It doesn’t cover lunch if you wanna eat there, unfortunately, but the food Eda makes isn’t really uhm, edible, anyways. So.” 

“Oh!” Amity blinked. “Thank you, Luz. This is really sweet.” She smiled. Genuinely. Luz fluttered a bit. 

“Of course.” She mumbled. “I mean, anything for a friend- if we’re friends that is.”

“I’d like to think we are.” Amity said carefully, putting the ticket in her pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow. With my siblings.” 

“Uh-huh.” Luz nodded dumbly as Amity walked off. Then, she paused. “Siblings?” She whispered to herself. 

* * *

Emira and Edric Blight were the epitome of annoyance.

Now, Luz _hated_ the word annoying. She hated to be called it, she hated to call others it, she hated it as a word. But there was something so disgustingly obnoxious by their loud bullying of their younger sister- their teasing and downright uncomfortable behavior and how they’d excuse it as jokes. Amity’s mood around them was different too. She was cold, distant, and seemed like she wanted nothing to do with her older siblings.

Luz would do anything to kick the two out of the establishment, ban them for life, even, maybe. Not like Luz could do that, and maybe she was overreacting. But seeing Amity- her _friend_ in such an uncomfortable situation made her want to do something. Eda caught wind, being able to read Luz like a book, and she said the place had to be shut down early for _‘cleaning’_. Well, good thing, because that meant no more Blight Twins threatening to play catch with Eda’s collection of owl plushies. 

Luz frowned as she watched Amity leave. They’d see eachother again tomorrow, but this entire trip was for Luz to spend time with _her,_ and now Amity’s dumb siblings ruined any chance they had to bond or hang out or atleast have a conversation. She was so caught up in her own disappointment, she didn’t register Amity turning around. She also didn’t notice that Amity had shoved a paper in her hand until her fist clenched around it, feeling it crumple.

Luz unfolded it.

_Text me!_ was written on it, alongside what was presumably Amity’s phone number. “Uh-”

“Oh, huh, wouldya look at that kid!” Eda laughed, patting Luz on the back a little too hard, and sent her stumbling forward. Luz glanced at the paper again after she regained her footing. Then, it finally clicked in her mind- she just got Amity’s _number-_ they could finally talk outside of work! A grin spread across her face. She stomped her feet on the ground and jumped up, trying to exercise the pure energy inside her out.  
  


“Yes yes yes yes yes!” She chanted repeatedly, sprinting away and shooting her hands in the air. “Oh- shoot- I’ve gotta call her now! Or, text her, right?”

Eda nodded. Luz laughed and ran for her phone. Maybe today wasn’t so bad afterall. 


End file.
